One Last Chance
by Rachigurl
Summary: A continuation of the anime...Akito and Sana both die and are given a second chance... in fact, they are put back to 6th grade when the Anime 1st starts. They will try to make everything go right...BUT...will it work?
1. Unfortunate Event

One Last Chance

By: Rachel

"Thanks, thanks!!" shouted the famous actress, Sana Kurata, as everyone applauded for her. She was trying to make her way out of the building when she got crowded with fans wanting her autograph. She had just performed her play, One Last Chance. Right outside the building, Sana saw Akito Hayama standing there with an expressionless face like usual. But this time, Sana could tell that something was up, so she hurried her way out with Rei following her. "Hayama! What's up?" Sana yelled.

"I failed." Hayama said, not daring to face her knowing that her little hammer was on its way. Just then, Rei saw Asako and fled to her.

"What did you say? What do you mean you failed? I thought that you were ready for the belt test! And it was the black belt too!" Sana said as she pulled out her toy hammer and whacked Akito on the head.

"Jeez, what's that for?" Hayama asked. He was obviously disappointed that he failed and didn't need her to rub it in. But he controlled his temper and remained silent. He wanted to pass the test mostly for Sana, for Sana has said the day before that she had to tell him something right after he passed the black belt test. He knew that she was going to confess to him today. But now that he failed….

Sana put on her bright smile and said, "Well, there's always next time! Next time, I'll go cheer for you and make you pass it!"

Akito was surprised that she let him go so easily. But then again, she was always optimistic. Just then, a gang, as it looked, came up to Sana and Akito and started chatting about how hot Sana looked. Akito's anger level raised greatly and he said, "What's your problem!"

"Hey, listen, the little punk spoke to us! I can't believe he has the nerve to!" The leader, as it looked, said. Akito wanted to hit them, but he didn't want to cause a commotion with the famous actress.

"Let's go, Sana." Akito said. Then out of nowhere, the gang started to attack them and tried to kidnap Sana. Akito grabbed them and started fighting with his karate skills. But he could not fight 5 people altogether. Akito got hit in the stomach and fell upon the wall. And the gang started to attack Sana as she tried to bite the leader, who was holding her down. The police car, which was passing by, noticed this and held up his gun at them. Then the gang leader took out a pocketknife and clutched Sana with the knife just barely touching her neck.

"Don't you dare do anything, or this chick dies." Gang leader said.

"Put her down, now! NOW!" the police yelled. But he wouldn't. The police officer knew that he could shoot him, but tried to find an alternative. When he didn't find one, he fired his gun at the leader. The others of the gang ran away a while before. Sana hated this leader guy, but her soft heart would not let anyone die. And so she quickly jumped in front of the guy and took the shot for herself. Akito quickly recovered from his attack, but wasn't there fast enough to save Sana from the gunshot. As he stood up, he saw Sana on the floor with blood all over her.


	2. The Gatekeeper

Disclaimer: Author does not own any of the characters. FanFic written purely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!

"Put her down, now! NOW!" the police yelled. But he wouldn't. The police officer knew that he could shoot him, but tried to find an alternative. When he didn't find one, he fired his gun at the leader. The others of the gang ran away a while before. Sana hated this leader guy, but her soft heart would not let anyone die. And so she quickly jumped in front of the guy and took the shot for herself. Akito quickly recovered from his attack, but wasn't there fast enough to save Sana from the gunshot. As he stood up, he saw Sana on the floor with blood all over her.

"Akito, I love you, live on, live for me…." Sana said as she breathed her last gulp of air. Akito started to cry, as he has never done before. He saw no point in living on, he wanted to die and be with Sana in heaven. So he snatched away the police's gun from the terrorized police and gang leader. They have both never actually killed anyone before, and this time, they killed an innocent actress. Akito shot himself next to Sana and died in an instant.

Then Sana woke up a moment later and saw Akito's lifeless body beside hers. She thought, wow, I think I'm a ghost. Just then, she saw Akito's soul rise from his body as well and was just as surprised as herself. "What happened? I thought that we were supposed to go to heaven!" Sana said to Akito.

"…" Akito said as he pointed to a glowing gate with a golden road leading to it.

"Let's go then!" Sana said as cheerfully as if she was alive. They floated their way to the gate and saw that the gate was locked. Then a gatekeeper flew to them.

"Hayama Akito, Kurata Sana, I've been expecting you both. Welcome to the gate of heaven. I can admit you two into heaven, but I have an offer for you two." The gatekeeper said.

"Really?" Sana and Akito said together, though Akito's voice wasn't as cheerful as Sana's. "You mean we can go back to living?" Sana continued.

"Yes, you are quite right. I've watched you both from heaven and saw all the hardship you both went through. But you two never even admitted your true feelings for each other, and then you just died! That is just not right. And Sana, right when you were about to die, you admitted your feelings for Hayama. Thanks to your words, I have decided to give you another chance. I am not only the gatekeeper, but also the lord of the dead and I can watch over the earth." The lord said. "Here's the deal. I want you two to start over again. And I want to go back to the time when you two were in 6th grade. But to fulfill your part of the promise, you have to confess to each other as soon as you realize your love for each other. Is that ok?"

Sana and Akito looked at each other and both nodded in agreement. "Now, I will put you two back in time in 6th grade. I will not erase your memories so that you two will remember your love. But your bodies will be younger and it might take a while to get used to. Now close your eyes as I travel us back in time." Lord said. The two teens closed their eyes submissively and waited. They could feel nothing change, but they both sensed that they were going back in time. "You can open your eyes now and you will see which part of your life I rewound you into." He said.


	3. Confessing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kodocha. This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes only.

Hey! thanks for the encouraging comments D. umm to answer some of your questions, I actually wrote this story about 2 years ago, when the first chapter was first posted. I wasn't sure whether to continue the story, so i put it off. Recently, i decided to clean out my computer, and i found this story half done. So i decided to give it another try. Sorry about that! About the short chappies, I just want to have frequent posts even if they're not very long. Also, please excuse the grammar stuff. i'll eventually get to editting it. (my grammar sucked at the time i wrote it) Enjoy!

The two teens closed their eyes submissively and waited. They could feel nothing change, but they both sensed that they were going back in time. "You can open your eyes now and you will see which part of your life I rewound you into." He said.

Sana and Akito both opened their eyes and saw themselves in a different perspective. They both saw themselves younger and in the classroom they both knew so well. Akito was sitting at the back of the classroom listening to his CD player. Sana was yelling for her desk, which was under Akito's feet. "This is where you two are going to be transported to. Be happy!" just as lord said this, they were transported into their small bodies. Sana looked at herself and then at Akito. She could hardly believe what has just happened. Akito was surprised as well, but they decided not to tell anyone about this.

"Hayama-san, what are we going to do today?" asked Gomi.

"Nothing." He gave a cold reply and then looked at Sana from across the classroom. Then he walked outside as if nothing happened. Seeing this, Sana started doubting that Hayama came from the future. He acted the exact same way as before, before Sana helped him. His eyes were as cold as stone and always looked at the world with a hostile glare. Sana was worried that Hayama was still his past self and so she followed him out the door as Aya, Mami, and their friends stared at her without saying a word. She was just yelling a minute ago and stopped abruptly as she has never done before.

"Hayama Akito, are you really Hayama?" Sana said as she ran to him.

"What do you think baka?" Hayama replied. Sana was really surprised now. What if she was the only one who got transported? But she decided to try again.

"Hayama? Do you remember me from the future?" Sana asked.

"What are you talking about, baka?" Hayama smiled a little as he said this. This proved to Sana that he did come from the future. "That was funny. You are so gullible, Sana. Of course I come from the future. And before we die again, I want to tell you this, Sana. I love you." Akito said as he turned bright red.

Sana was relieved as she whacked him with her hammer and then said, "I love you too. Even though we know what is going to happen in the future, let's prepare for it and make our life perfect this time."

"Ok." Akito said without arguing. "By the way, don't you have the Kodocha filming today? And I think you have that movie sometime soon. It was right around this time that you helped our family with it. But this time, I am going with you to every one of your shootings and protect you from fans and Naozumi especially." This was one of the few times that Akito actually spoke seriously and said so much. Sana was overjoyed and smiled her award- winning smile.

"Let's go then, Rei-kun is probably waiting out front." Sana said as she did her Komawari Swirl towards the car. Hayama followed her.

"Saaaanaaaa-Chan! Hurry, we're going to be late for Kodocha." Rei-kun said. Then as he saw Hayama with Sana, he said, "Ahhh! Why is that boy with you? You better not be dating him! Ahh! Why is he getting onto the car with you! My poor, poor Sana-chan, if you ever need your pimp to protect you, I'm here!"

"Rei-kun, let's break up! I know that your love for me isn't real. It never was and never will be." Sana said. Rei's jaws dropped to the ground, and then he adjusted and started driving. Akito looked at her and smiled, everything was going along perfectly. Akito remembered what happened with Rei last time and exhaled a sigh of relief that they didn't have to deal with it again.

They got out of the car as Rei went to park the car. When they got to the Kodocha cast, everyone was shocked at her bringing Hayama along and reporters came to question them, "Sana-chan, is he your boyfriend?" "What happened with Rei being your boyfriend and pimp?" "You know that there are millions of boy out there that would die to date you, are you sure he is the one you want?"

"Let me answer one at a time. I broke up with Rei-kun because I know that he doesn't really love me. He is just playing a game with me because he feels like he owes me something. I know lots of people like me, but I know that he is the right one for me. And finally, yes, he is my official boyfriend." Sana said as Rei showed up and was horrified that there were reporters everywhere. The reporters tried to ask more questions, but Hayama, who was knocking everyone out of Sana's way, disrupted them.

Naozumi, who was in his changing room, was curious about what the entire ruckus was about and so he came to check it out. Then he saw Akito and Sana walking together. He has longed to be Sana's boyfriend and was going to confess to Sana soon, but here, Sana was walking with a boy he has never seen in his life. He was going to ask about him, but then he realized that Sana didn't know him yet. So he went into his room and asked his manager to hurry and set up a movie for Sana and himself. He knew that he would have to hurry if he wanted to win Sana's heart.


	4. Boss Monkey Retires

The next day, Sana sped to the classroom. She was running full speed, just barely screeching to a halt at the last minute in front of the classroom door. The bell rang just as she turned the doorknob.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I won't ever do it again!" Sana yelled, bowing her head. Just then, she got hit in the head by a volley ball. The classroom was a mess and the boys were throwing everything in their sight. Mitsuya-sensei was nowhere to be seen.

Akito was in the back of the classroom, listening to his CD player with his eyes closed. Sana marched right up to him, with huge hammers in each of her hands. Just as her hammers were about to meet his skull, Akito's eyes popped open, widening immediately.

"What?" he asked, as he grabbed her wrists to stop the hammers. The hammers whacked forcefully against his head. As his head burned in pain, he remembered that he had not yet started learning karate. He blushed at the thought of Sana beating him up.

"Why did you turn into boss monkey again? I thought you were done with that!" Sana screamed as she raised the hammers again.

"I am. I told them last night. I'm not the boss monkey today," Akito explained, just barely ducking the hammers. "Gomi took over."

Sana turned away and stalked over to Gomi. He was throwing a soccer ball around. Sana caught it half way in the air.

"Pass the ball," Gomi demanded.

"No," Sana stood her ground.

"Oh you want to play it the hard way?" Gomi taunted as he inched closer to her, towering over her.

"Stop causing trouble. Sit down and listen to sensei!" Sana yelled, not the least intimidated.

Gomi reached to grab the ball, but Sana pulled away. He reached again, but Sana's reflexes were too quick for him. Instead, he grabbed her wrists, the ball dropping to the ground.

"I'm warning you Kurata Sana. You're cute so I'll let you go just this once. Next time, it won't be so simple," Gomi said, tightening his grip on her wrists. Sana struggled to free her wrists but to no avail.

Suddenly, Gomi loosened his grip and fell over, blood gushing from his nose.

"If anyone tries to mess with Sana, you'll have to deal with me first," Akito said as he grabbed Sana's hands and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"You still got it Akito," Sana said, "Thanks for coming to my rescue." She flexed her wrists, examining the red marks Gomi's hands made.

"Uh huh," said Akito, "he deserved that. You okay?"

"I'm fine. You didn't have to hit him that hard," Sana commented as she glanced back over at the door.

Akito shrugged, "What now?"

"Uh class?" Sana asked, "Where's Mitsuya-sensei?"

"Hiding under her desk," Akito replied with a sneer.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Sana said as she opened the door for the second time that morning.

To their surprise, Mitsuya-sensei was writing math equations on the board and everyone had their books open. The balls and toys were piled in the back of the classroom. Sana and Akito's jaws dropped to the ground. Mitsuya-sensei turned around toward the two and smiled, nodding over to the two empty seats in the front of the room. When the two finally gained composure, they sat down at their desks and began taking notes.

The questions began during lunch. A crowd of girls approached Sana as Gomi and a bunch of boys nervously went up to Akito.

"Is it true that you and Hayama are in a relationship? Last night's news was all about you guys!" Aya asked Sana.

"Yup! I love him!" Sana yelled as Akito blushed from across the room. He stayed quiet, so Gomi and the boys went over to the crowd of girls to hear the story.

"Wasn't he your worst enemy just yesterday?" Mami asked as a bunch of girls nodded in agreement.

"Well not anymore!" Sana said. "We worked it out."

"How'd you work it out so quickly?" Gomi asked. "We want our Hayama back."

"It's a secret! You're never getting him back. He's all mine! MUAHAHAHA!" Sana replied.

"But what about Naozumi? I thought that the media said that you guys would be the perfect couple," Aya asked with dreamy eyes.

"Naozumi who?" Sana said.

"Naozumi Kamura!" Aya said. "That famous, pretty, rich, nice,-"

"Okay okay," Sana cut in, "I haven't even met that guy so how am I supposed to know if we're the perfect couple?"

"But Hayama is the biggest trouble maker. He's the reason our class is so behind. What's so great about him?" Hisae-chan asked angrily.

"Don't worry, Akito's already stopped," She turned to face Hayama and waved him over.

As Akito made his way over, Mimi asked, "When did you start calling him Akito? You always called him Hayama!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Sana answered as a matter of fact. Sana pulled Akito closer as soon as he was within her reach. "Akito, apologize for all the trouble you caused."

Akito blushed a little as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again," he said.

Everyone stared at Hayama with wide eyes. Gomi and the boys looked uncomfortable and the girls silently cheered.

Gomi finally found his words, "Hayama-san! You don't have to make us look so lame. I thought you were kidding yesterday when you said you'd back out. What's with this? And the punch?"

"We're almost middle school students. Start acting like it," Akito said as he walked back to his spot in the back of the room.

Sana smiled as this was the Hayama he loved.


End file.
